Texas Timeline
by TamieH
Summary: An alternate universe love story.  Connor is raised in Texas, but he still meets and falls in love with Abby - will it work out?   Some romantic angst.  Stephen Hart as a supporting character.   Give it a try.  Chapter 17  now up.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate universe romance, which won't have anything to do with the anomalies. I got the idea for this from several sources. At this point I haven't decided if I want to put the time and energy into creating this entire story, yet I really like this beginning. Since I post these things for the pleasure of reader's reviews, I will decide whether to continue based on the response I get to this first chapter. Hint – 3 reviews will not be enough to motivate me to write. If you like it and want more, then tell me. If you read it and don't review, I probably won't go on.

Chapter 1 - Fate

Abby dangled her jean-clad legs off the back of the open pick-up truck. Her silvered sunglasses reflected the strong early morning light of the Texas prairie. She had been watching the light from the rising sun change the look of the land for the past twenty minutes. The sandy soil and rocky outcrops made her glad she had worn sturdy shoes. The rough terrain seemed stern and unwelcoming; yet its look was softened by the scrub brush and blooming cactus that grew along the side of the road. It was interesting land, but she really hated being stuck with a broken-down car. She peered down the road and wondered how long it would take her traveling companion to get help. With a sigh, she hopped down from the truck and aimed her camera at the brilliant scarlet blossoms of a nearby cactus. She took a few pictures and then zoomed in to get a different view. A slight motion along the base of the blooms instantly caught her attention. It was a small beige lizard. Abby snapped a few more shots and then crept closer and crouched down, trying to get a better look. She was concentrating so hard that she failed to hear the man approach until he spoke.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Need any help?"

Startled, Abby fell back onto her butt. She turned toward the source of the voice and saw a pair of boots peeking out from under long, lean, jean-covered legs. She craned her neck past a narrow waist to a wide chest and broad shoulders encased in a denim shirt. The long column of the man's neck was partially covered by a bandana and framed by dark shoulder length hair. Abby took in a strong jaw line, and incredibly dark eyes under the brim of a Stetson hat as she continued to stare up. Her lips parted slightly as she felt her heart rate increase. Stunned, she tried to pull herself together as her body text-messaged 'sexy' to her brain.

It was the man's broad smile that finally broke her silence. Feeling indignant that he would dare to smile down at her with that ridiculously cute dimple; Abby came up bristling in embarrassed anger. "Don't you know any better than to sneak up on a person?" she complained as she started to get up.

The man continued to smile as he reached down to take her hand and help her to her feet. Her northern British accent reminded him of his father's speech. His smile faltered as he looked down into her frowning face. It wasn't her scowl that had him backing up, but the intense feeling of attraction that suddenly gripped him. She was beautiful. Her creamy pale complexion, light blonde hair and soft pink lips knocked the air right out of his lungs. He suddenly wanted to pull the sunglasses away from her face and look into her eyes. Instead, he took a large step back. "I wasn't sneaking. I was checking the fence line and saw your car. Technically, I don't think you can 'sneak' on your own land," he said mildly. "But if you don't need any help, I'll be on my way." He turned to the handsome, chestnut horse waiting calmly on the far side of the truck.

As he swung up into the saddle, Abby forced her attention away from the smooth controlled motion of his body as he sat the horse. She ignored her physical reaction to him as she remembered her situation, "Wait. I do need help. The car broke down and my friend went back to town," she said as she gestured up the road.

"Please tell me your friend took a hat and some water."

"Of course. He's not an idiot."

"Good to know." He reached down to take her hand. "Put you foot in the stirrup and swing yourself up behind me." Abby did as instructed and found herself settled on the horse's broad back. The cowboy used the reins to circle the horse carefully, "Wrap your arms around my waist and hang on."

Abby gingerly placed her hands around him while trying to maintain some distance. "My name is Abby Maitland."

The horse leapt forward as the cowboy urged it to a canter. Abby lost her balance and frantically grabbed for the man's waist to pull herself tightly against his back.

The young man grinned as he turned his head to look back at her, "I'm Connor Temple. Nice to meet you."

XXXX

So what do you think? Is this worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note – O.K., I got reviews, so I'll write this story. Thanks to those who are interested in this idea. Please do comment and let me know what you think. This alternate universe exists somewhere around the same time as the beginning of Series 1, but in this world Connor was raised in Texas. Ya'll keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2

Abby held on, arms locked securely around Connor's waist as the horse moved along the roadside. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She had trusted a complete stranger by climbing onto his horse without even thinking about it. She didn't know anything about him, yet she was intimately pressed against his back. For some reason he felt familiar and safe to her.

The velvety, southern drawl of his speech made Abby feel calm and nervous all at the same time. She found herself searching for something to talk about so that she could hear him speak again. Before she could think of a question, he asked one of his own.

"So, what are you and your friend doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm here on a project for A&M University. They're doing a study on the Texas horned lizard; trying to find out more about its hunting, sleeping and mating patterns."

"Sounds exciting," he said neutrally. "And your friend?" he prompted.

"Stephen. Stephen Hart. He's just along to keep me company."

"Oh…" he said thinking it was probably code for a lover.

Abby saw the look on his face and quickly clarified, "No, he's just a friend."

"Good," he said lightly.

Abby smiled to herself. He was flirting with her. She looked at his profile and relaxed ever so slightly against his back. Her brief moment of peace was interrupted by a shout.

"Hey! Over here."

Connor slowed his horse, "Your friend, I presume?"

Abby peeked around Connor's shoulder and saw Stephen standing by the side of the road. "Yes, that's him."

Stephen smiled at the couple on horseback. It looked like they were out for a romantic ride. He hoped they would take the time to help him. He walked toward the horse but stopped short when he realized it was Abby plastered to the back of the rider. Stephen stepped closer and placed his hands around Abby's waist to lift her down to the ground. "I see you found help," he said as he gave Connor a hard look of challenge.

Connor stared right back at him, "Yep. I'm your personal search and rescue," he said in slight disgust. Abby might consider Stephen just a friend, but Connor could clearly read the other man's body language. Stephen wanted more than friendship.

Connor's horse shied to the side, moving away from the subtle sense of danger in the air. "I'll go into town and send a tow truck back for you."

"Great. We'll wait right here," Stephen said as he stepped closer to Abby.

As Connor tapped his horse's side, Abby called out, "Wait, please."

Connor turned in the saddle to look back at her. Quickly, she spoke to Stephen. "I've got to get into town; my meeting with Dr. James from Texas A&M starts in an hour. Will you be all right waiting here for the tow truck alone?"

Stephen gave her an unhappy look but agreed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

With a look of relief, she stepped back to Connor's horse, "May I ride into town with you?"

He grinned down at her and then removed his Stetson and popped it onto her head, "Sure. But you better wear my hat. Your fair skin will burn for sure."

Abby tipped the hat back out of her face and reached up to grasp his extended hand. As soon as she was settled behind him, he urged the horse forward. With a carefree laugh he called back to Stephen, "Don't worry. I'll get that tow truck to you right away."

Stephen slapped his thigh in frustration as he watched Abby wrap her arms around the man and disappear down the road without a backward glance.

xxxxxx

The ride into town was an amazing experience for Abby. She had time to really look at the countryside from horseback. She noticed many small animals and birds going about their daily routine. The land, which had appeared dry and mostly empty to her when she first arrived, was actually teeming with life.

She also had time to study Connor. Without his hat, she could see his thick, dark hair. It was a bit long, coming down to his shoulders, but Abby found she liked the way it looked. It was so dark as to be black rather than brown and the sunshine revealed streaks of dark blue shining through the strands, giving his hair an iridescent quality rather like a raven's wing.

Before she knew it, Connor was helping her down from the horse in front of her hotel. He automatically flipped the reins around a post, leaving his horse standing a short distance away from a line of parked cars. The old and new west meshing together, he thought idly.

With a smile, he carefully removed his hat from her head and replaced it on his own. Then to Abby's surprise he reached out and tugged her sunglasses off her face.

Her wide, blue-grey eyes stared up at him a moment too long before she forced herself to look away. "Why did you do that?"

"I just had to see your eyes," he admitted as he handed her shades back to her. "I figured they were blue, but I never would have guessed at that particular shade," he said in male appreciation.

Abby smiled and blushed, "Well, thank you for the ride. I better go."

"Yeah. I'll get the tow truck for your friend." Then in a nervous rush, he asked, "So, how long will you be in town?"

"At least a couple of weeks."

"O.K., I'll see you around," he said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," she said with a smile. She turned away from him and walked briskly into the hotel.

Connor watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away. He shook his head and patted his horse, Harrison on the neck as he said quietly, "Wow. She is something, isn't she? Who knew the lizard watcher would look like that?"

He laughed at himself and gave Harrison's nose a rub, "Why am I asking you?"

With a final look toward the hotel, he set off for the town's gas station/repair garage to arrange a tow truck for Stephen.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note – all people and places in this story are fictional. I don't own Connor, Abby or Stephen (not even in this A.U.). The Texas horned lizard is real. Google it if you want to see what one looks like.

Chapter 3

There were exactly two places to stay in the small town of Lone Hill, Texas. One was a motel along the Interstate that reminded Abby of a horror film set. The other was a hotel on the town's Main Street. The Lone Hill Hotel was over 100 years old and listed in the town's historic register. Abby and Stephen were checked into separate rooms on the second floor; hers was at the end of the hall and his was a few doors down. She was comfortable with the hotel and thought it rather exciting to stay in a piece of western history. Displays on ranching and life on the frontier dotted the main area. She wanted to stop and read every single display, but she was late for her meeting so she walked straight through the lobby and into the café at the rear of the building.

A distinguished-looking, middle-aged man signaled to her from his seat near the courtyard, "Ms. Maitland?"

Abby hurried to the table, "Hello, Dr. James?"

"Yes. How was your flight from London?"

"Fine, but Texas is a very big place. I could have driven across half of Western Europe in the amount of time it took me to drive out here from Houston.

The man laughed and gestured for her to sit down. "A&M University is so pleased you could make the trip to help us with our study."

"Thanks. So what exactly will I be doing?"

"There is a habitat area for the Texas horned lizard within the Double Bar S Ranch. One of our school alumni owns the ranch and is giving us access for the study. You'll be spending the next several weeks cataloging the current lizard population and reporting on behavior patterns.

"Do I need a permit or pass from the Ranch owner?"

"No, nothing so formal. He has agreed to make all his hired hands aware of your presence and will generally make sure everyone stays out of your way during the study. The owner's grandson will stop by the site tomorrow to meet you."

"Wonderful. What else do I need to know?"

"Well, I'll send a couple of graduate students out to the site to work with you in a few days. Until then, I'll leave you a supply list, several journals and charts for logging your observations plus a digital camera. The directions to the site and my contact information are right on top of the stack," he said as he stood up.

Abby also got to her feet, "O.K., I'm really excited to get started," she said as she shook his hand and watched him leave.

She gathered up all the materials for the study and stopped at the hotel's front desk. The young woman behind the counter greeted her cheerfully, "Hello. You're Ms. Maitland in room 215, aren't you?"

Abby stared at the young redhead, amazed that she remembered her, "Yes, that's right."

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Could I please get a wake up call every morning at 5:30?"

"Why sure. I'll set that up for you. My name is Cindy and I'm at the desk most days. You just let me know if you need anything else while you're here."

"Thanks!" Abby said, taking an instant liking to the friendly girl.

Abby's hotel room was small but cozy. Her window looked out onto a quiet garden area that was shaded by a large oak tree. The bed had a good firm mattress and soft linens. The walls were covered in flocked wallpaper with a Victorian-style floral pattern. The wooden floor was partially covered by a matching red rug. There was a comfortable arm chair and lamp placed near the window for reading. Best of all, Abby's private bathroom was updated with a modern showerhead.

She took a shower and changed her clothes before she went in search of Stephen. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door of his room. Seconds later the door swung open. Stephen was still rubbing a towel through his damp hair as he stepped aside, "Come in while I grab a shirt."

She glanced at his damp chest as he turned away from her. Stephen had a very nice body, but Abby hadn't felt any interest in him as more than a friend since she found out he had an affair with a married woman.

She thought back to the first time she had met Stephen. It had been about a year ago through the zoo outreach program. Stephen was a professor's assistant at the nearby university. Abby had been assigned to transport and present several of the zoo's rare lizards at the school and Stephen had been her contact. They had taken to each other right away. At first she thought she had found the perfect man, and then she learned about his affair with a married woman named Helen. Stephen had immediately lost his 'perfect man' status in Abby's opinion. He had been placed firmly in her friend zone.

The disappointment, added to an unhappy experience in her senior year of high school, made Abby believe that love wasn't in her future.

She had believed in love and fairy tale endings at the age of 18, so when a 25 year old man pursued her and gave her gifts and attention, Abby had been thrilled. She fell in love very quickly and then everything changed. Her boyfriend started to complain if she spent time with anyone other than him. He demanded that she dress and act as he wished. Abby had gotten away, but her ability to trust had been badly damaged.

She pushed the memory of the controlling man who had tricked her and tried to take over her life, out of her mind. She forced her thoughts back to the present.

As Stephen pulled a shirt over his head, Abby dropped into a chair and looked through a magazine. "Everything go O.K. with the tow?" she asked.

"Just fine," he answered. "Your new friend, 'Billy the Kid', sent help. The truck should be repaired and ready to pick up by tomorrow morning."

"Good… and his name is Connor," she informed him with a helpful smile. "Now let's go eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note – let the nagging begin. If you don't comment, I assume you don't like the story. If I think you don't like it, I get discouraged. It's very sad. Please remember to leave a review. Your comments make my day.

Chapter 4

The following morning Abby's wakeup call came just as she requested. She got out of bed excited to start her work on the horned lizards.

Stephen drove her to the site, and then helped her set up an awning and work table. "Do you want me to stay and help you today?" he asked.

"No. I think I would rather be alone for a while," she said as she grabbed a blank journal.

"Fine. I'll come back for you around 5 p.m." He lifted a stocked cooler down from the pickup and set it under the shade of the awning. "See you later," he said as he started the engine and headed back to town.

Abby watched the trail of dust kicked up by the truck as it sped down the blacktop road. Soon it was out of sight and the only sounds left were the wind and the call of a hawk. She sat under the awning and eagerly began her work. Using field glasses, she scoped out the surrounding land until she spotted movement. The horned lizards blended in so well with the land that it was difficult at first to see them. Several hours later she had already identified a pair she thought might be mated. She nicknamed them William and Kate. She had also spotted a very quick, shy lizard she named Loner. Her journal was full of observations when she decided to break for lunch.

She retrieved a bottle of cold water from the cooler just as a silver SUV pulled off the road across from her awning. When she saw the dark haired young man climb out of the car with a covered basket under one arm she smiled broadly. "Connor, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the welcoming committee. My grandfather asked me to make sure you were all right."

"You're the grandson?" she asked in surprise. "Your grandfather owns this ranch?"

"Yes. The Double Bar S… best ranch in the whole area." He looked around with pride then set the basket down on the worktable. "I brought you some lunch."

Abby looked at the basket. "Oh, you didn't have to. I have food with me."

"Not like this," he said sincerely. He gave her a smile trying to tempt her. "In this basket is the best barbeque beef in the state. I've also got cole slaw, tomato slices and a peach cobbler."

Abby's stomach growled as she caught the scent of the delicious food. "Well since you went to all the trouble to bring it out… it would be rude not to try it."

"That's right. My grandfather would be offended if you didn't eat properly," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Aren't you going to help me eat this?"

Glad for the invitation he answered, "Oh… Sure, if you want."

Connor began to unpack the food and then opened a camp chair to sit down next to Abby. "How is your first day going?"

"Really well. I've made tons of observations all ready," she said in genuine excitement.

"Mind if I look?" He picked up the journal and began to scan the notes. "You name the lizards?" he asked when he saw one identified as 'Loner' and another as 'Short Tail'. When he read the next names, he laughed. "William and Kate. Your royal couple, right?"

"Yeah. Don't tell the Queen," she said mischievously.

"Not a word," he promised. After a pause he said, "Your accent reminds me of me father's. He is from Blackburn, Lancashire," he said as he slipped into the British speech pattern he heard on the rare summer visits to his father.

"I grew up very close to Blackburn," Abby confirmed while trying to imitate his drawl. "But don't you all change your speech for me. I like your Texas accent," she admitted.

Connor blushed, "I like your English accent. Makes me want to keep you talking, just so I can listen to it."

They laughed and ate and talked until Abby realized an hour had flown by. "Thanks for bringing this out and eating with me," she said. "I better get back to work," but she wished their time together wasn't over.

"It was fun spending time here and I'd like to keep checking on you, if that's O.K."

He worried a bit when she didn't answer immediately, but then her face lit up with a smile, "That would be really nice."

"Would you like to see more of the ranch, sometime?"

"Yes, please."

"How about I come get you the day after tomorrow at lunch time..." he said hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. "Do you ride?"

"No, I'm not much for riding horses. I wouldn't be comfortable trying to steer one on my own."

Connor smiled at her choice of words. "You can ride with me again. Horseback is the best way to see the land."

"O.K., see you then," she said with a smile. She waved as he drove away and then put her new friend out of her thoughts and got back to work.

Before Abby knew it, the day was over. She heard Stephen's truck coming long before it stopped next to the awning. He jumped out to greet her. "Have a good day?"

"The best. What about you? Find any pretty girls in town?"

"No. All the pretty girls are out here," he said very seriously.

Abby gave Stephen a sideways glance but ignored the comment. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes. I'm doing some hiking and tracking plus I get to spend some time with you."

"Good. I'm glad you aren't bored. Let's get this gear packed up and then we can grab something for dinner."

"O.K., but if one more woman comes on to me for being British, I'm eating in my room," he complained.

"Oh, poor Stephen. I'll protect you," Abby promised.

Stephen smiled at her teasing. "Deal," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later, Connor came back to the lizard habitat. He was surprised to see a second awning set up to the north of Abby's. Under the second awning, two students steadily observed the habitat through field glasses.

Under her own awning, Abby wrote down the time and made notes of where the various lizards had positioned themselves to ambush their food. When she heard Connor approach, she set her notes aside.

"Hi," she said happily.

"Hi. This place looks busy. Still want to take a ride?"

"Yes. I even brought my own hat," she said as she proudly displayed a wide-brimmed hiking hat.

Connor grinned at how cute she looked when she pulled the floppy hat down over her hair.

Abby used a small walkie-talkie to radio the students across the field, "Guys… I'm going to take a lunch break now. See you later."

A static-filled reply came back, "O.K., ya'll have fun and tell Connor that Becky Brandon says hello!"

Abby and Connor both turned toward the far tent to see a hand go up in a wave. Connor waved back before leading Abby to his horse.

"Old girl friend?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. "We dated for three whole hours back in second grade. She was missing both of her front teeth and could throw a ball like nobody's business. Then she hit me in the arm and it was over."

"Sounds like a passionate affair," she chuckled as she got settled on the horse.

Connor waited until he felt her hands wrap securely around his waist before he turned the horse to the east. He took her through the ranch's pastureland and then onward to the river. The land changed dramatically from dry prairie to endless swatches of green grassland where cattle grazed. Beyond that, vast stretches of cottonwood trees grew along the bank of the river.

The horse moved down a well-worn path to the river's edge without any guidance from Connor. When Harrison slowed to a stop, Connor helped Abby down.

The water flowed much slower where the river took a sharp bend. A huge cottonwood tree shaded the area; it's branches extending out over the water. A tire swing hung from one of the tree's sturdy limbs.

Abby looked around in awe. "This place is beautiful."

"The tire swing is mine. I've come here to swim and relax for most of my life," he explained. "Want to give the swing a try?"

"O.K.," she answered feeling silly and happy.

Connor pushed the swing until Abby glided high above the river. "Jump," he shouted.

Abby gave a shriek and launched herself out over the water to land with a splash in the cool stream.

Connor pulled off his boots and grabbed the swing. He used his own body to get it moving in a high sweep again before he followed Abby into the water. They splashed and played; chasing each other like happy children.

One minute they were laughing and the next Connor caught her hand and tugged her to him for a quick kiss. His lips lingered on hers for only a moment, but vibrant energy sizzled between them and shocked them into silence. Immediately he released her hand and stepped back.

Abby looked at him with surprised eyes before she turned around and slogged her way out of the stream. Acting as if the kiss hadn't happened, she tried for a light attitude, "that was the most fun I've had in a very long time."

"Yeah, me too," he admitted. He kept some distance; totally unprepared for the desire he had stirred up. The small, blonde brought out feelings in him that he had no business feeling; it was much too soon. He didn't want to ruin their brand new relationship by scaring her. He also didn't want Abby to think he was trying to take advantage of her or that he hit on every girl that came to the Double Bar S. His momma had raised him to respect women. He grimaced at his unusual behavior, determined to regain the friendly mood between them.

Unsure of himself, he picked up his boots and changed the subject. "Let's eat out in the sunshine. It will help our clothes dry out."

"You brought food?"

"Yep, in the saddle bag. Hope you like peanut butter and jelly."

"Sounds perfect." As they ate, Abby glanced at him whenever he wasn't looking. He was so cute and obviously just as surprised as she by their kiss. She wasn't sure she wanted anything to happen with Connor, but she intended to spend more time with him. He was very easy-going, which made her confident she could set the pace of the relationship. They could have fun together while she was in Texas… a short-term thing, until her project ended and she went back home.

Unaware of Abby's thoughts, Connor watched the breeze blow through her damp hair, teasing the curls around her face. Each strand caught the mid-day light, forming a halo of white gold brilliance that framed her beautiful features.

She took a bite of her sandwich, getting a smudge of grape jelly on her chin. She chewed, swallowed and then she smiled at him.

It was the ridiculous dot of jelly combined with her smile that did it. Unable to stop or change his reaction, his heart became hers. He fell in love, with absolutely no idea what to do about it. He pushed his confusion aside and tried to focus on acting normal.

Abby wiped her chin and watched several expressions chase across Connor's face. Unable to tell what he was thinking, she looked away, and tried to restart their normally easy conversation. "So, your dad lives in England. Do you visit him much?"

"Not since college," he answered regretfully. "I know I should go, but there's so much I want to accomplish here on the ranch. What about you, have you seen much of America?"

"No, Texas is the only place I've been."

"Well, if you can only see one state, Texas is the one to see," he said with pride. "We've got the ocean along the gulf coast, desert, prairie, hill country and plains, large cities like Houston and Dallas, and lots of open land."

After they had eaten, Connor repacked the trash and checked Harrison's saddle before swinging up onto the horse. "Guess I better get you back to work," he said reluctantly.

xxxxxxx

Stephen sat under Abby's awning at the lizard site. The minutes seemed to crawl by, but he forced himself to sit still rather than pace the area. It was his fault… he should have asked Abby to lunch instead of trying to surprise her. Finding out that Connor had beaten him to it, came as a very unpleasant surprise.

The vacation was not working out as he hoped. He had imagined using the time to woo Abby and get their relationship back on track. Instead, he was spending a great deal of time alone.

When he saw Connor and Abby together on one horse yet again, his temper spiked. He wasn't the jealous type, but Connor was really starting to annoy him. He watched as Abby slid off the horse with Connor's help. Connor held her hand longer than necessary and stared down at her with a happy grin. When Connor rode away, and Abby walked toward the awning, Stephen decided he had to do something to make Abby see him as more than a friend. Not wanting to give the students under the other tent a show, he forced himself to calm down. He would wait until Abby's workday was over to bring up their relationship.

With a cheerful, if slightly strained smile, he greeted her and settled in to help for the rest of the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note – thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy to write something so different for Connor and Abby. The story has become more involved each time I sit down to write. It seems to have a mind of it's own. If you like what I'm doing, I would suggest you set a story alert because I may not be able to follow a steady pattern of posting for this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Stephen glanced at his watch and then stood up and stretched. He opened the cooler and dug through the slushy ice to pull out his re-usable water bottle. He held the cold bottle to his forehead and then turned to Abby, "Want your water?"

"No, I'm fine," she said as she finished writing her final entry for the day. She set her journal aside as she heard the walkie-talkie click on.

The voice of a student volunteer came over the connection, "Abby… we're ready to pack it in for the day. Do you need anything before we go?"

She depressed the button on the side of her radio, "No, everything is fine. Thanks for your help. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. We'll see you then."

Abby gathered her notebooks and the rest of the equipment as Stephen loaded the cooler into the pickup. In silence, he climbed into the truck and started the engine. Abby jumped into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. She watched him drive for a moment, noting the tense set of his shoulders and the tight grip he had on the steering wheel. She knew something was on his mind. "Thanks again for helping me today," she began cautiously.

He gave her a disgruntled look. "You're welcome… but I actually came to the site to ask you to lunch."

"Oh… sorry," she said with an apologetic look. When she realized that he had turned the truck onto a pull out and put the engine in park, she knew that something more was bothering him. "Stephen, what's going on?"

"I wanted this trip to be about us. About starting a relationship as more than friends," he told her honestly.

She shook her head, trying to make him understand. "You know I enjoy your company, but…"

"It's the thing with Helen, isn't it? I know it was wrong, but it was over and done long ago," he stated emphatically. "You and I are both single and free." When she frowned at him, he tried again, "Just come out on a date with me. How bad can it be?"

When she looked at him doubtfully, he tried to ease her mind. "I'll take things slow," he promised.

"I just don't feel…"

He cut her off, "Please. Give us a chance," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss her.

Abby stayed still and let him kiss her once, twice… before she pulled away. They stared at each other, unsure what to say. Seconds ticked by. Finally the stunned looks on their faces crumbled into amusement and they broke into relieved laughter.

"Oh, that was not right," he admitted. 

"We are so not doing that again," she said as soon as she could stop laughing. "It was nice, but not worth dating you for," she teased.

"Hey," he said, feeling mildly offended. Then he smiled, "I guess you've been right all along. We are just friends."

He put the car in drive and eased back out onto the road. The rest of the way into town, the talk between them was much more relaxed until Stephen brought up Connor. "So what's going on with the cowboy?"

She stiffened and frowned, "Nothing. He's the grandson of the man who made my horned lizard study possible."

Stephen gave her a look of total disbelief.

"Oh, all right," she finally admitted, "he's fun and cute, but it isn't a big deal."

Stephen parked the car and tried to offer friendly support. "If things get out of hand, let me know," he insisted.

Abby snorted with laughter, "You sound like a big brother."

"And you know what they say… Big Brother is watching," he said deadpan.

They were still laughing as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Hang on a minute before we go upstairs," he said as he walked toward the front desk.

Cindy, the same girl who had helped Abby with her wake-up call was on duty.

Stephen stopped in front of the redhead who was busily tapping the keys of the computer console on the counter. He waited patiently until she glanced up at him. "Hi. I need some help with my room. My window won't open," he said mildly.

"You're Stephen Hart in room 205." Her words came out as a statement of fact rather than a question.

Her tone was polite and coolly professional, but something about the girl's deep green eyes set Stephen on edge.

Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Hon, you don't want that window open. Your screen is torn. If you open that window, you'll be eaten alive by mosquitoes the size of hummingbirds come sundown," she warned.

Stephen didn't care for her response. She made him feel like a small boy who didn't have any common sense. He knew mosquitoes could be a problem at sunrise and sunset, but he still wanted to be able to open his window. He tried to maintain a civil manner as he asked, "Well, then can I get the screen repaired?"

"Of course, but it will be tomorrow afternoon," Cindy informed him. She gave him a slight smile as she typed the request into her system.

As soon as she smiled, Stephen tensed up. He watched as the mere quirk of her lips transformed her face from good looking into completely stunning. Unsettled by his reaction to her, he turned on his heel and marched toward the stairs, "Fine. Just get it done," he said in exasperation.

Cindy turned to Abby in surprise. "He's a bit high-strung, isn't he?"

Abby stared after him. "Not normally." She looked at Cindy and then back at Stephen before she smiled gleefully, "Oh, this is going to be good!" She practically skipped as she followed Stephen up to the second floor.

Cindy pushed the puzzle of Stephen Hart out of her mind and got back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note – this chapter has lots of set-up and background information. It's necessary, but after this, the story will pick up speed on the romance/relationship development. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that you'll review.

Chapter 7

An hour later, Abby and Stephen came downstairs to have dinner. After a brief discussion, they decided to eat in the hotel's dining room. As they walked through the lobby, someone called Abby's name. She turned and waited as Connor Temple walked quickly toward her.

"Hi," he said, including Stephen in his greeting.

"Hi," Abby replied in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"There's going to be a line-dance lesson tonight at the Yellow Rose, just down Main Street. I thought you and Stephen might enjoy trying a dance or two," he said.

Abby's face lit up with excitement, "Oh, that sounds like fun. What do you think, Stephen?"

Cindy walked past them, "You should go. You can't help but be happy when you line dance. Even the grumpiest person has been known to smile," she said with a meaningful look toward Stephen.

Stephen gave her a look of horror. A dance… he would have been happier if she suggested he dive into a tank filled with sharks. He looked at Abby who watched him hopefully. Feeling outnumbered, he gave in, "Sure. I mean, if he can do it, how hard can it be?" he asked as he glanced at Connor.

Connor ignored him to smile at Abby. "The lesson starts at eight. Wear shoes with leather soles," he advised. With a nod to everyone he said, "See you then."

He strode out of the hotel, unaware that Cindy and Abby's eyes followed his every move as he walked away.

"That boy has got a swagger in his step that has entertained me for years," Cindy said as she gave Abby a knowing look and fanned herself theatrically.

Stephen made a sound of disgust and walked away to get a table in the dining room.

Abby called after him, "I'll be there in a minute. Order me a salad, please." She pulled Cindy over to a couch in the corner of the lobby. "Cindy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. How is everything? Is your study going well?"

"It's wonderful. The Double Bar S Ranch has been so nice… well, I guess I mean Connor has been so nice to me," she corrected.

"Connor is a real sweetheart. I've know him since he first moved here."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"What do you mean? I'm not going to gossip about him," she said feeling slightly insulted.

"Oh, no. That isn't what I meant," Abby said in a rush. "I think he's nice, but I would feel better if I knew a little bit more about him," she explained.

"Oh… you _like_ him!" Cindy said with a big smile. "Well, that's different." She gathered her thoughts, concentrated for a second and then jumped into the story. "So, Connor came here to live when he was really young. He was born in London but his mom divorced his dad and moved herself and her little boy back home to the Double Bar S Ranch when Connor was about five years old. People called him the foreigner for years because he talked like you do, no offense. But he was accepted because Mike Steadman, the owner of the Double Bar S ranch, is his grandfather. As time went by, the town accepted him because he's honest and fair, with a heart as big as the whole darned state."

She thought for a moment and then continued, "The Double Bar S is the backbone of the entire area's economy and the family is definitely rich, but they aren't stuck up about it. People know them and admire them because they are part of this community. They help and give back to the town, not for show like some rich people, but because it's the right thing to do. Connor is one of the best people you could ever wish to meet," she said enthusiastically.

"Of course, there are some people who don't like Connor, and he went through a bad time when he went off to college. His girlfriend at the time, Caroline stayed here. She dated around behind his back and everyone in town knew it. One weekend he came home to surprise her. He found her at the Yellow Rose with Bud Braxton's tongue so far down her throat; it's a wonder she could breathe. It was not a pretty scene. Caroline tried to shift the blame on to Connor for leaving her alone too much. She told him that if he gave her a big diamond ring and proposed, then she would behave herself. She wanted to move into the ranch house until Connor could finish school and marry her. When he refused, she got angry and mean. That was the night Connor saw Caroline for what she really is… a scheming, money-hungry, bitter girl. It left scars on his heart," she said sadly, "but I've said more than I meant to. You ask Connor if you want to know anything else."

"Wow. Poor Connor. He was lucky to get out of that relationship," Abby decided. "But Cindy, the way you reeled off that story. You seem to know everything about him," she said in admiration. "I guess what they say about small town life is true. You know his whole history."

Cindy laughed, "Oh girl, you have no idea! I know everything about everybody around here. It's a hobby of mine."

Abby glanced at her watch, "Oops, I've got to go eat so I won't miss the dance lesson. Thanks for the conversation."

"You're welcome." Cindy looked directly into Abby's eyes, "I'm trusting you. Please don't do anything to hurt Connor," she said seriously.

A guilty look flashed across Abby's face before she stubbornly pushed it aside. "Don't be silly. We're just having fun."

When Cindy gave her a worried frown, Abby smiled. "Everything is O.K." She squeezed Cindy's arm gently as she stood up, "No one is going to get hurt," she stated confidently.

Cindy watched as Abby walked over to join the very attractive Stephen Hart for dinner. He looked up at Abby's approach, and then his gaze shifted to the lobby. Cindy felt her heart rate increase as his eyes met hers.

When he looked away, she grinned and began to hum a melody. Line dancing at the Yellow Rose suddenly seemed like a wonderful way to spend the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I finally feel like I can post this chapter. I've been fighting with some of the plot ideas, but I'm working hard to get it all to come together. Once I beat the story into submission, I should be able to post faster (fingers crossed hopefully).

Chapter 8

The Yellow Rose was located in a rustic wooden building set back from the main road. It was freshly painted in pastel yellow trimmed with white. The path to the front door was swept clean and flanked by rose bushes trained to grow along a split rail fence. Stephen and Abby paused to look at the information sheet posted by the front door. The club had live bands on the weekend, but during the week it hosted line dance and swing dance lessons. Abby was glad to see the lesson they were attending was rated as beginner level. Stephen pulled the heavy entry door open for Abby and followed her into the club. They both stopped just inside the entrance and looked around. The floor was made out of rough wooden planks and the walls were decorated with western murals. The dance floor was empty except for a few couples dancing to a slow song. The rest of the people were gathered in groups around the bar and along the edge of the dance floor. Everyone chatted while they waited for the lesson to begin.

As Abby's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the club, she noticed Connor standing with a group of young men and women. He was laughing at something one of the men said when he turned and saw her standing by the door. Immediately, he excused himself from the group and made his way to her side.

With a nod to Stephen, and his eyes on Abby he said, "I'm glad ya'll could come. I got the tickets for the lesson." Connor pulled several tickets out of his pocket and handed one to Stephen and one to Abby.

A small thin man behind them switched on a microphone and announced that everyone who wanted to take the lesson should come out onto the dance floor and form two lines. Connor guided them to the center of the front line as he said, "This dance is called the Electric Slide."

Stephen nodded uncertainly. He searched around hoping to find the nearest exit; then he noticed Cindy standing next to him and relaxed. With a smirk, he leaned toward her, "Don't tell me… you line dance here every week."

"No, not really," she said with a cheeky grin.

Before he could think of a response, the lesson began. Everyone did well until the turn, when half the group turned the wrong way. It caused much laughter and confusion. After a few more attempts, the DJ started the practice song. Half way through the song, Stephen found himself behind Cindy. He made the mistake of glancing at her rear-end. When she wiggled her hips and looked over her shoulder to wink at him, he totally lost his concentration. He threw up his hands in surrender and walked off the dance floor. Cindy followed behind him, happily dancing her way off the floor.

Abby kept her eyes glued to the instructor's feet and managed to stay on track. As she got more comfortable with the dance steps, she looked at Connor. He was gliding through the moves with his thumbs hooked in the front pockets of his jeans and smiling at her in a very sexy way. Abby quickly switched her attention back to the instructor's feet. She hoped that the low lighting in the club would keep Connor from seeing her blush. As soon as the lesson ended, everyone clapped and thanked the instructor. Abby turned to leave the dance floor as another song began.

Connor held out his arms and looked down at her, "Care to dance?"

"Um, O.K."

He saw her uncertainty. "It's easy. Just let me lead. Start with your right foot. The rhythm is step, together, step, step. You just alternate feet." He took her in his arms and slowly began to move. After the first few steps he instructed her, "After the step, together… you sort of slide backward for the next two steps."

Abby understood what he was trying to say and followed him easily, their bodies in perfect sync. Suddenly it was as if they were the only two people dancing, the only two people in the world. She lost herself in the deep chocolate of his eyes as they made their way across the dance floor.

From a booth on the back wall, a young man and woman watched. In angry tones, the woman asked, "Who the hell is that dancing with Connor?"

The man shot her a nasty grin, "Don't you know, Caroline? That's the lizard girl who has been messing around on Double Bar S land. She's doing some kind of big fancy study for A&M."

Caroline watched the way Connor held the girl, and saw the way their eyes were locked on each other. "I bet that's not all she's been doing," she said tartly.

"What do you care? You're not still dreaming you can get Connor back, are you?"

"Course not, Bud. You're my man," she said without enthusiasm.

"That's right," he stated flatly. He watched Connor laugh and then switched his attention to the sweet little blonde. His eyes narrowed as he considered the possibilities. You know, I still like to take Connor down whenever I can. Maybe we can cause some grief tonight," he suggested with a malicious laugh.

Caroline stared at him silently, while she came up with her own plan for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I didn't want to leave you in suspense for too long on how Bud and Caroline cause trouble. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Abby glided across the dance floor feeling safe and secure in Connor's arms. She was so focused on him that it took a second to realize the music had ended. She thanked Connor for the dance and then excused herself to visit the ladies room.

Caroline hurried after her. She found Abby washing her hands. "Nice night, isn't it? I saw you dancing with Connor."

Abby glanced up, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not for me, but maybe for you," Caroline said in a troubled voice. "Let me warn you. He isn't as sweet as he seems."

Abby turned to look at the other woman, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm his ex-girlfriend. I know you won't believe this, but just hear me out. Connor dumped me over one innocent little kiss. He was never happy with the way I dressed or talked and he always wanted me to stay home unless I was with him. I was going stir crazy waiting for him. When I went out for just one night, he found out and got crazy jealous. To punish me, he broke things off." Caroline saw the doubt creep into Abby's eyes and wanted to shout with satisfaction, instead she forced herself to look miserable. "Just be careful," she pleaded. She gave Abby one last worried look and then, not wanting to over-do her acting, left the bathroom.

Abby frowned into the mirror for a long moment before she shook her head. Connor wasn't like that. She stepped out of the bathroom only to find her way blocked by a blonde haired man.

"Care to dance?" he asked politely.

Abby really didn't want to dance with a stranger, but she didn't want to cause a scene, so she agreed. Bud pulled her tightly against his body and clumsily led her around the floor.

While Bud danced with Abby, Caroline cornered Connor. "Hello, Connor. How nice to see you. How is your momma doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Everyone in my family is fine," he answered shortly. When he realized how harsh he sounded, he asked, "How about you. Are you still with Bud?"

Caroline's polite mask crumbled, "Well, of course I'm still with Bud. What else have I got after you dumped me? I was supposed to be your wife by now, living in that grand house," she said bitterly. "Now everybody looks down on me."

He couldn't help but pity her. "You know the breakup was your own doing. You didn't really love me," he said plainly.

"That's not true," she insisted. "But now I'm stuck with Bud."

When she looked at him in misery, he suggested, "If you don't want to be with Bud, then leave him and start over."

"Easy for you to say," she responded unhappily. She turned her face away from him as a sly look entered her eyes. She blinked her eyes quickly to force up a tear before she faced him again. "If I did leave him, would you help me?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading, as she stepped closer.

Across the room, Abby suffered through the dance until the man's hands wandered off her waist and slid down her rear. She shoved him back hard and immediately walked away to find Connor. In her rush to get away from the man on the dance floor, she interrupted the conversation between Connor and the girl who had talked to her in the bathroom.

"Connor, I'm ready to leave now," Abby said.

Caroline fumed. She had managed to gain Connor's sympathy and in another minute she would have been in his arms crying prettily on his shoulder. The opportunity was lost. She sneered at Abby in disgust as she said, "Yes, take your scrawny English woman home."

Bud stepped up behind Caroline and put a restraining hand on her shoulder. Moving her aside, he said, "Now honey be nice. I was just about to take the little blonde out back and show her some real interesting dance moves," he said suggestively.

Connor's normally patient manner disappeared as soon as Bud brought Abby into things. He gently moved her out of the way. Bud swung at him while he was still half turned around. Connor ducked just as Stephen stepped forward to calm everyone down. Bud's fist glanced off Stephen's jaw and sent him sprawling into a barstool. Connor came up from his crouch, his fist already swinging into a strong right cross. He punched Bud in the mouth as a crowd formed around them.

The crowd gave way as the town's police captain, Ryan, stepped forward. He looked at Connor's angry eyes, the man on the floor holding his head and the blood trickling from the corner of Bud's lip. "What's the problem here?"

Bud wiped his mouth, "Connor hit me. I wanna press charges."

Ryan scanned the crowd. "Anybody see what happened?"

Several people stepped forward, "Bud started it and he hit that fella on the floor."

Ryan turned to Stephen, "You want to press charges?"

"No. I'm fine," Stephen insisted.

Ryan looked at Connor, glad that the crowd had exposed Bud's lies. Connor was a good man, but without witnesses he would have been in trouble. Happy with the outcome of the situation he asked, "Everybody else O.K.?"

"Yes. Thanks, Ryan." Connor said mildly.

Bud gave Connor a hate-filled look and then grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her out the door.

As the crowd dispersed, Cindy knelt down beside Stephen who was still rubbing his head. She handed him some ice wrapped in a bar towel, "You all right, hon?"

"Yeah. He just tapped me, but I hit my head on the way down."

Cindy checked the knot on Stephen's head while he hissed in pain. "No more dancing for you tonight. Let's get you back to the hotel."

Abby watched Cindy help Stephen to his feet and then out the nearest exit before she turned back to Connor. "Thanks for standing up to that jerk. Who was he?"

"That was Bud and my ex-girlfriend, Caroline. It's a long story, but as you can tell, they don't like me very much."

Abby knew exactly who they were, thanks to Cindy. "Not much of a loss, if you ask me. Besides, I like you just fine," she said softly. Connor turned his head to look into her eyes. When she smiled at him, he looked away but a small answering smile quirked his lips as he said, "Thanks."

They walked back to the hotel while Connor tried to salvage the ruined evening. "I really know how to show a girl a good time don't I?" he joked.

"I enjoyed the dancing," Abby told him.

"Bud didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine, but thanks for trying to protect me."

They stopped outside the hotel entrance. "Thanks again for the interesting evening." She grinned at him, and then stood up on her tiptoes to brush her lips across his cheek. "Good night."

Connor smiled broadly as he watched her step into the lobby, "Night." His smile faltered as his brain began to function again. In a rush, he followed her inside, "Abby, I almost forgot… my grandfather would like you to come out to the house tomorrow night for dinner. Can you come?"

Abby watched him for a minute, trying to read his face. She wasn't certain whether she was invited to a business meeting or something more. Casually she said, "Sure."

Connor gave her a wide grin, "Great. It's a date."

She watched him leave while she wondered what to wear on her first official date with Connor. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Connor's directions to the Double Bar S Ranch were easy to follow. In no time at all Abby drove through the open entry gates. She read over the last few sentences of the directions carefully. Connor had warned her it was easy to miss the turn to the main house. She drove until the massive Spanish-style hacienda came into view. She slowed the truck to a stop and stared at the mansion. "Who could possibly miss this?" she said in awe.

The structure was huge and imposing. The white stucco walls gave a sense of strength to the home while the large arched windows added grace and light. The steps leading up to the covered landing and entry were fashioned out of rose-colored granite. The sloping roof was covered in red Spanish tile that complimented the color of the granite stairs. Every few steps, an artfully placed terra cotta pot filled with flowers drew her eye upward. Every element of the design pointed the way to the beautifully detailed double doors of the entrance.

Abby gnawed at her lip in worry as she realized that Cindy hadn't overstated things when she said the family was wealthy. She finished the drive around the oval roundabout in front of the house and parked the car off to one side of the steps.

She got out of the car and nervously ran her hands along her designer jeans wondering if she was under-dressed. She was glad she had chosen the delicate white blouse with the lace trim and her blue denim pumps that were formal and feminine enough to dress up the look of her jeans. She was also very glad she had opted to use a bit of blusher and pink lipstick. She started up the steps just as the doors opened.

Connor came out onto the porch to greet her, "Wow, you look great!"

She smiled and relaxed, "Thanks. You look pretty good too." She noticed he had trimmed and combed his hair. He wore deep blue slacks, comfortable looking loafers and a light blue, long-sleeve dress shirt. The top button of his shirt was open and his shirtsleeves were rolled back a few turns so that his wrists and forearms were exposed.

He took her hand and led her into the grand entry hall of the house. The first thing she noticed was a highly polished wooden table supporting a large cut glass vase filled with wildflowers. Beyond the table, two branches of a double staircase curved upward to the second floor. Between the two staircases, a huge oil painting depicting a field of bluebonnets under a large oak tree dominated the wall.

Her attention shifted from the painting to a massive crystal chandelier above her head. "Wow," she exclaimed as she tried not to stare.

"Yeah, the house is pretty impressive, but mom does a lot to make it feel welcoming," he said casually. "My grandfather is in his study. We'll join him in a minute, but first let's get you something to drink," he said as he veered off to the right. He led Abby into a large open kitchen area where the table had already been set for dinner.

A dark haired woman stirred a pot on the stove, "Connor come taste this for me. I need to know if I should add more seasoning," she said cheerfully. She set her spoon down and wiped her hands on her apron when she spotted Abby.

"Mom, this is Abby," he said leading her forward. "Abby, this is Susan Temple."

"Hello," Abby said as she wondered whether to address the woman as Mrs. Temple.

"Call me Susan. I'm so glad you could join us for dinner. Connor has been telling us about you and your work with the horned lizards. Would you like some lemonade," she asked.

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

Once Abby had her drink, Connor took her free hand again. "Mom, I'm going to introduce her to granddad."

"Fine. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

They wandered back through the main entryway and into the left-hand hallway that led to a large paneled room lined with books. Abby's attention was instantly drawn to the handsome, silver-haired man seated in an over-stuffed leather chair.

He had been waiting for her. As soon as she entered the room, he stood up and took her hand, "Abby Maitland. Good to meet you. I'm Mike Steadman," he said with a firm handshake. "I hope you haven't minded Connor's visits to check up on you," he said. "I've been interested in the horned lizards for years and was so excited when A&M suggested the study." The older man paused and looked at Abby carefully. "Connor… why didn't you mention how lovely Ms Maitland is?"

"Granddad, behave yourself," Connor said good-naturedly.

Abby smiled, catching Connor's eye as she replied, "I can see where Connor learned to flirt."

Mike laughed heartily, "You're a clever girl. I've done my best to teach the boy, but he still won't settle down and get himself married."

Connor looked uncomfortable for the first time. He poured himself a small glass of sparkling water and cleared his throat, "Abby's from the Blackburn area outside of London."

Mike gave her a hard look and then relented, "Connor's father is from there. Do you happen to know any of the Temple family in London?"

"No, I don't," she said.

Mike gave her a curious look. "So Abby, do you have a fellow back in London? You're not engaged or married, are you?"

Connor choked on his water as Abby gave him a stunned look. She was saved from answering when Susan walked into the room. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you!" Connor mumbled in relief.

The next two hours flew by as they all sat around the dinner table to talk and laugh. Abby discussed her lizard observations and expressed her hope that the threatened species would be protected. Next, the conversation turned toward Connor's childhood adventures as told by Susan. After that, Mike shared some of his escapades as a young man. Abby found herself included in the center of a loving family, almost as if she belonged. It was a strange and wonderful feeling to be accepted so completely.

After dessert, Connor stood and pulled Abby's chair out for her. "Now that you two have had a chance to talk with Abby about the lizards, I think I'll show her my place."

Abby held out her hand to Susan and Mike, "Thank you so much for dinner. I had a lovely time."

"Come back soon and I'll dig out Connor's baby pictures," Susan said as she watched her son lead the beautiful girl away.

Abby chuckled as Connor shot his mother a look of pure embarrassment. His good humor returned as he looked down into Abby's laughing, happy face.

Mike took a long look at Connor's face while his grandson's attention was focused on the young woman. As soon as Abby was out of the room, he patted his daughter's hand and said with certainty, "You can bet we'll be seeing that girl again."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I've got the flu or a really bad cold and I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Your kind words would be most welcome right now and would keep me motivated to write. Thanks so very much to those who do review!

Chapter 11

Connor led Abby out of the main house, holding her hand in his as they walked in comfortable silence. When they reached her car, he searched for a way to extend the evening. "Do you feel like watching a DVD at my place?" he asked casually.

Glad for a reason to spend more time with him, she replied, "Sure. Where's your place?"

He pointed across the meadow to a sizable house silhouetted by the setting sun. "If we drive your car over, you won't have to walk when you're ready to leave," he suggested.

Abby drove the short distance and parked right outside Connor's door. The house, although similar in style to the mansion, was much smaller. In the mansion, all the bedrooms were located on the second level. Connor's house had no upper level other than a small loft area. His front door was located under a wide, covered veranda that ran the length of the house. Scattered around the veranda were several comfortable looking rocking chairs and a multitude of hanging flower baskets. She raised an eyebrow at the flower baskets and looked at Connor.

He shrugged, "My mom had extras and they do make the area look nice," he rationalized while giving her a sheepish smile.

Abby laughed, "I like them!"

She was tempted to sit down and rock for a while, but Connor led her inside without pausing. The interior of his home was masculine with rich, warm finishes. The cozy front room contained a couch positioned in front of a fireplace and a separate area that contained a love seat and two armchairs placed in front of a large screen television. He gave her a quick tour of his kitchen, guest bedroom, bathroom and his master suite. She glanced at his bed, but Connor immediately walked her back to the television and his shelf of DVD's.

"What would you like to see?" he asked. "I have lots of horror, science fiction, some fantasy, classics and a few dramas."

"No romance?" she teased.

"You might as well shoot me."

Abby laughed and picked an interesting looking black and white movie called 'Metropolis'.

She sat down on the love seat and waited for the DVD to load, while Connor went into the kitchen. He brought out a large bowl of popcorn to share with her, happy to find her on the love seat rather than in one of the chairs. He sat down beside her and watched the movie quietly.

Abby nibbled on the popcorn but her concentration was divided between the action on screen and Connor. He was so near she could feel his body heat, yet he wasn't touching her. She waited nervously until she felt his arm slide around her shoulder. As soon as his arm settled around her, she leaned against him and tilted her head against his neck.

Connor stared straight ahead with his eyes on the television screen while he eased his arm around Abby. When he felt her lean into him, he couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face. Feeling content, he tipped his head to rest against her hair. They both relaxed and stayed nestled together until the movie ended.

As the DVD player returned the disc to its main menu, Abby yawned.

Connor noticed immediately, "I was going to ask if you wanted to watch something else, but you need to get back to the hotel."

"Sorry… I'm exhausted, but I had a really good time," she said as she walked toward the door.

He walked out onto the veranda with her, "Me too."

He looked down at her beautiful face and fought the urge to pull her into his arms. He needed to kiss her again, to see if it would be as good as their first unexpected kiss at the river, but he didn't want to push her too soon. He slid his hands into his jean pockets as he tried to decide what to do.

She took the matter out of his hands as she stepped away from him and walked toward her truck. "Well, goodnight…"

"Night, Abby," he answered softly.

She glanced back at him and noticed the wistful look on his face. He immediately looked away, but she knew he wanted to kiss her. The memory of their first kiss surged through her. It was time to find out if a second kiss would be as good. In a flash she ran back to him.

Surprised, Connor yanked his hands out of his pockets just in time to catch her. She shifted onto her toes and placed her mouth against his. He responded by kissing her back with all the hunger of a starving man put in front of a feast. As soon as their lips met, Abby felt the jolt of excitement. Connor gave a sigh of pleasure and gathered her closer. His mouth moved on hers, tasting and caressing while his hands carefully cradled her waist and back. In a show of restraint and respect, he gave her a final gentle brush of his lips across hers and released her.

She gave him a look of anticipation, her eyes full of desire, before she turned and ran to her truck. She started the engine, waved at him and drove away.

He stood on his veranda long after her truck was out of sight, listening to his heart pound.

xxxxxx

Some time later, Abby found herself at the hotel without any real sense of the trip back. Her mind was totally absorbed with thoughts of the good night kiss. She barely registered the drive along the dark stretch of road until she pulled into a parking space in front of the lobby.

She realized she had been worried about kissing Connor again. Afraid a second kiss would destroy the lovely fantasy she had built up about their first kiss. To her amazement, the second kiss only strengthened what she felt. The sparks between them were real, the attraction undeniable.

She stepped into the lobby wondering if she could calm down enough to get some sleep.

When Stephen strode into the lobby looking just as bemused as she felt, she smiled in amusement. "Out with Cindy?" she asked.

"Yeah. We went for a moonlight hike," he answered.

"You two seem to be getting on well," she commented.

Stephen gave her an irked look before his face broke into a wide smile, "She constantly surprises me and I like it," he admitted. "I haven't been this happy in a very long time."

Abby gave him a friendly nudge, "I'm glad."

He slung his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the stairs, "This is the best trip ever," he informed her.

"Yeah," she said in complete agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Again thank you to the people who review. I'm so glad you like my work.

Chapter 12

The next morning Abby went to the lizard habitat early. She watched the sun come up and then carefully walked into the center of the area she had been studying for weeks. She circled the ground where the lizards often stationed themselves to catch food or soak up the heat of the sun. Lifting her camera to eye-level, she took lots of pictures hoping to capture the essence of the surrounding land. The area was ideal for the horned lizards or 'horny toads' as Connor liked to call them.

She lowered her camera and listened to the distant song of a bird. Soon the hum of bumblebees hovering around the field plants caught her attention. She watched the bees go about their work until she heard a soft scuttling sound near her feet. She froze and turned her head very slowly toward the sound. Kate and William, her favorite lizard couple, playfully chased each other around a small bush. When they disappeared amid the rocks, she smiled and walked back to her work area, ready for another day.

As the morning wore on, she tried to concentrate on her work, but thoughts of Connor kept popping into her head. As lunchtime approached she found herself hoping he would come to see her. She got her wish as she heard the sound of horse hooves galloping toward her. She looked up as Connor reined in Harrison and slowed his horse to a trot as he reached her side. He tipped his hat at her, "Would you like to go on a picnic today?"

"That sounds perfect," she said enthusiastically. "Have you got more peanut butter in your saddle bags or should I bring something?"

"You don't need anything. It's all taken care of," he assured her as he helped her up on Harrison's broad back.

Abby wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his sun-warmed back. Riding with Connor had become a familiar, enjoyable part of her day. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of leather, horse and something uniquely Connor. He smelled good. She snuggled closer and felt comfort and peace flow through her in response to his nearness.

Connor welcomed the feel of her all along his back and smiled in satisfaction. Being with Abby felt right. After the way they had kissed last night, he was convinced they belonged together… now he just had to make sure she believed the same thing. As they rode across pastureland, he brought his left hand up to cover hers and let his thumb rub lightly across her skin. A short time later he announced, "We're here."

Abby opened her eyes and raised her head.

Connor turned Harrison sideways so that she could see their destination. He chuckled softly when he heard her gasp of astonishment.

Flowers bloomed all around her, spreading into the distance. The ground was covered in bluebonnets, their stalks dotted with masses of tiny blossoms. The rich blue flowers glowed in the mid-day sun. As Abby watched, a breeze set the flowers in motion. The entire field rippled with the wind, looking like a sea of sapphires.

In the midst of all the flowers, a large oak tree grew. Its spreading branches seemed to protect the beautiful display. "This is the scene in the oil painting at your grandfather's house," she said with certainty.

Connor nodded, "Yes, it is." He urged Harrison under the tree and helped Abby to dismount. As she slid to the ground she noticed a large quilt spread out under the tree. A picnic basket sat on top of it. She looked at Connor in surprise.

"Lunch," he said with a grin.

She opened the basket and unpacked fried chicken, potato salad, roasted baby carrots and hot, homemade biscuits. "This is amazing. Thank you!"

"Glad you like it," he said in relief. He was doing his very best to court her, trying not to rush things but terribly aware that his time with her was almost up. She would go back to England soon. He pushed that thought out of his mind, not wanting to ruin their time together with sadness.

As they ate, he pointed to the bluebonnets and said, "This is our state flower."

"Does it bloom like this every year?"

"Yep, every spring it looks like this. I've always loved to see the field covered in blue, but from now on, I'll enjoy it even more because it will remind me of your eyes," he said cheerfully.

She laughed at his flattery, but couldn't help but feel pleased. She kissed his cheek and stretched out on the blanket. Connor lay down on his side next to her. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Abby, I'm so glad I met you," he said as he leaned over and kissed her slowly.

"Mmmm… me too."

He flopped onto his back and reached for her hand. "You've seen some of my favorite places on the ranch, so maybe you can understand how much I love this land."

She stared up into the leafy canopy of the tree while she answered, "I've never had a long term home or family other than my brother, but I think I do understand. You have deep roots here and a family history that has made you who you are."

"That's true. The Ranch isn't a way to make money; it's my life. I want to protect the land and I want to make it better. I have so many ideas."

"Like what?"

"Well… I want to make the Double Bar S a model for sustainable ranching. In order for that to happen, some of the pastureland needs to be turned back into brush for wild life habitat. A brand-new breeding building was finished last week and eventually I'd like to set up a state-of-the-art scientific breeding program. I've almost finished a computerized grazing program that will get the most from the land without over-using it. In additional to all that, I want to decrease the amount of pesticides we use and increase our water conservation," he said eagerly.

"That's wonderful. I think its great that you have all those plans and dreams. I'm sure your grandfather is very proud of you."

"Yes, I think he is," he agreed. Then he gave Abby a considering look, "What about you? Any plans and dreams?"

"No. Nothing long term, I just live my life without getting locked into anything," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I had a bad relationship in high school with a man who wanted to control me."

"I'm so sorry Abby," he said sincerely. He dropped the subject, unwilling to cause her pain but frustrated by her attitude. He wanted to make plans with her. She was scheduled to leave very soon and he felt their time together slipping away.

To make matters worse, he had to leave for a business trip. "I have to be away tomorrow night for a ranching conference. May I call you at the hotel while I'm gone?"

"I'd like that," she said with a soft smile. She sighed and wished she could stay in the field of flowers all day. "I guess you should take me back to the lizards," she said with regret. An uneasy feeling swept through her as she realized that over the past weeks, Connor had somehow become more important to her than the work with the lizards.

He leaned over her again, his dark eyes taking in the details of her face before he focused on her lips. His mouth descended until he was only a whisper away. Softly he said, "Not yet," and then he kissed her.

Abby ran her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. She decided he was right. They had time to kiss and touch before she went back to work. Her 'fun' with Connor was turning into something more… something she didn't want to think about. But one thing was very clear to her; she didn't want to go back to London without experiencing all the passion he could offer.

Connor's trip would shorten their remaining time together, but she still had tonight and the night before her flight to London to be with him. Time enough for them to become lovers she decided, as her heart beat frantically under the feather-light caress of his hand.

xxxxx

Everybody worried? Well… I'll just say trust the Author. If you've read my other stories, you know how I work. If you haven't read my other stories… why the heck not? Go read them right now. Then come back here and review. No… Wait… review first and then go read my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I got this chapter finished early. The rest of the story is falling into place so I feel fairly safe in posting this tonight.

Chapter 13

The hotel lobby was empty as Abby ran through the front door. She left the lizard site late and Connor was scheduled to pick her up for dinner very soon. She needed a shower and a change of clothes, but more than that she hoped to take time to shave her legs, fluff up her hair and put on some make-up.

She paused to say hello to Stephen as he leaned against the check-in counter and talked with Cindy.

"Hi, you two. How's everything going?" she asked innocently.

Cindy gave her a satisfied smile, "Stephen brought me these flowers," she said as she pointed to a beautiful arrangement of daisies and carnations.

"Stephen gave you flowers?" She shook her head in disbelief, "All right, who are you and what have you done with my friend…" she teased as she watched Stephen's face.

He smiled at her, totally unconcerned, "Cindy is going to come to London next month for a visit."

Abby grabbed Stephen's arm, and looked back and forth between Cindy and Stephen's happy faces. "Seriously?" she asked.

Cindy nodded her head and laughed, "Yep. I've got him hooked and the man is smart enough to know it. He had the good sense to invite me to come see him," she said with a smirk and a wink.

The front desk phone rang before Abby could say anything more. Cindy picked it up, gave her standard hotel greeting, and then stiffened as she listened intently.

Abby turned to go upstairs just as Connor came into the hotel. He joined them at the front desk and gave Abby a peck on the cheek.

She smiled and apologized, "Connor, I got stuck at the project and haven't had a chance to clean up. I'm sorry but it will be an hour before I'm ready."

"That's O.K., I can run a few errands and come back for you later," he told her.

Cindy's voice got more and more anxious as she continued her call, "Are you sure? Who told you that? O.K., call Chief Ryan and tell him what you told me and then call the main house at the Double Bar S."

Connor's attention shifted to Cindy as he heard his home mentioned. "What's happening?" he asked when she hung up the phone.

"It might be nothing, Connor. Or it might be real bad," she warned.

Connor tried to stay calm while Stephen took Cindy's hand and said, "Tell us what you know, baby."

"Well, my friend Tessa took Caroline to the airport yesterday. Apparently, after the scene at the Yellow Rose, Bud called Caroline a tramp and accused her of coming on to Connor. She locked herself in the back bedroom while he tore up their apartment in a jealous tantrum. When Bud went to work, she packed her bags and left. She's gone to live with a sister out in California. She told Tessa she's going back to school, if you can believe it."

Abby caught Cindy's attention, "What is the bad thing?" she asked trying to get the rest of the story out of the distracted girl.

"O.K., so Bud had no idea Caroline left him until he got home last night and found a note. He ended up at the bar drinking worse than anyone has seen in years. He started cursing and saying how it's Connor's fault that Caroline left him. He went home peacefully enough when the bar closed last night, but he was back again as soon as they opened this morning. Becky heard him mumble something about the ranch and teaching Connor a lesson, as he left the bar. She called me immediately. She said he looked wild, almost insane when he left. He might do something criminal this time," she finished urgently.

Connor's face went white as the unthinkable came to mind. "My family…" he said in horror.

Stephen grabbed his arm before he could run out the front door. "Calm down. The sheriff will be on his way and Becky will warn your mother and grandfather, right Cindy?"

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Right, but I still need to get to the Double Bar S and check all the outlying buildings for my own peace of mind," Connor insisted.

Abby took his hand in hers, "O.K., let's go."

Stephen gave Cindy a hug and followed behind them, "I'm coming too."

Connor led them to his silver SUV. He took a moment to open the trunk and pull his rifle out of the locked compartment. He loaded shells into the gun, checked to make sure the safety catch was on and then handed it to Stephen. "Keep this in the back seat in case I need it."

He drove to the ranch in record time and took the first turn to the south to check the barn buildings. No one had seen Bud. Suddenly Connor knew where he would go. "He'll try to destroy the new breeding building," he said with absolute conviction. He punched the gas pedal down causing the tires to spit gravel and dirt as the SUV sped forward.

On the other side of the ranch, Bud picked up a gasoline can from the bed of his truck. "Damn Connor Temple and the Steadman's too for bringing him here," he said in drunken rage. On unsteady legs he moved toward the brand new building. He looked at the beautiful construction and started to laugh, "Bet this will set him back." He stumbled backward as he turned to grab another can of gasoline. Dizzy, he stopped to rub his forehead. "High and mighty Connor is about to be in a world of pain," he said gleefully. His mood abruptly changed again, causing his face to twist into a bitter scowl, as his gaze fell on the gun lying in the passenger seat of his truck. "It's his fault my Caroline is gone. Maybe he needs to know what it feels like to lose someone," he said coldly. "I'll set this fire and then pay a visit to the main house."

He turned to pick up the second can of gas just as a shimmering light flashed into existence in the field across from his truck. The rotating shards of time and space spun slowly. It was a weak spot in the continuum, one that only opened once every thousand years. Pure luck, or some would say karma, caused it to open at exactly the same time as Bud's vengeful attack.

Startled by the strange light, he rubbed his bleary eyes and tried to figure out what he was seeing. He walked toward the sparkling thing only to hear a loud screeching roar. Confused, he turned to run but tripped over his own feet. As he scrambled in the dirt, something very large and deadly moved in the heart of the anomaly. Bud felt a sharp pressure on his leg and then he was dragged backward into the light. His echoing yell of angry disbelief was cut short when the tumbling, turning mass winked out of existence.

Nearby, a dessert mouse sat frozen in fear as it watched and listened. It hadn't moved since it heard the roar. After a few seconds of silence, it cautiously crept from its hiding spot. Alert and trembling, it stood up on its hind legs and carefully sniffed the air. It sensed the predator was no longer a threat and scampered away.

Half an hour later, Connor, Abby, Cindy and Stephen stared at Bud's abandoned truck while Chief Ryan spoke quietly with Mike Steadman.

"Yes, he definitely planned to burn down the building," Ryan said.

Mike nodded his head, "But why leave the truck and all his arson supplies?"

Ryan studied the area again and shook his head, "Maybe he saw Connor's truck coming and panicked. I'll send some men to search all the surrounding land since he's on foot."

Connor pulled Stephen aside, "It doesn't make sense. He was here and all ready to burn the place down. The next minute he disappears. Any ideas?"

Stephen crouched down to study the ground carefully. He saw the prints where Bud had walked back and forth to his truck, and then he noticed the boot marks heading out into the field. He followed Bud's tracks slowly and then he paused to look back at Connor. "There was some kind of scuffle out here, but I can't make any sense of it." He walked further, but shook his head in confusion. "I can't find any boot marks out here. I don't get it."

Mike joined them. "Come on boys. It's late. Let the sheriff worry about Bud." He glanced at Connor. "Son, your mom will want to see you tonight. Make sure you're still in one piece."

Connor nodded, "O.K., granddad. I'll see her right away." He turned to Abby as the sheriff's assistant led Stephen to a patrol car to give him a lift back to town. "Abby, I'm sorry about our date tonight."

"It's not your fault," she said as she reached out to take his hand. "Are you still going out of town tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've got to go," he said unhappily. "I'll call you tomorrow night." He gave her a lingering kiss before he reluctantly raised his head. He watched her join Stephen in the patrol car. With a wave, he turned and walked swiftly to his SUV.

XXXXX

How about that special guest appearance by an anomaly? I couldn't resist letting something eat Bud. Yes, I know it was VERY convenient, but since I don't want Bud's evil personality ruin my nice romance, and since I don't want Connor to shoot him, this seemed like the way to go.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Time's running out. Abby is in denial. I'm biting my fingernails, and I'm the writer!

Chapter 14

The next day, the whole town did nothing but talk about Bud and his attempt to burn down part of the Double Bar S. The sheriff's department combed the surrounding area without finding any trace of him. Everyone had an opinion as to what Bud would try next. Most people seemed to think he had given up on Connor and was headed to California to find Caroline. Chief Ryan had alerted the state patrol in every state between Texas and California and had contacted Caroline's family to warn them. Mike Steadman hired extra men to guard the ranch buildings and both the main house and Connor's house, just in case Bud did try again.

Connor went to his conference as scheduled.

Abby thought about him all day, but her work helped the time fly by. She walked into the hotel around 6 p.m. As she walked across the lobby, Stephen came down the stairs with his backpack slung over one shoulder and his suitcase under the other arm. He stopped to greet her. "Hey… I'll be staying at Cindy's place tonight and tomorrow night," he said quietly. "And if it's all right with you, she wants to drive me to the airport."

She gave him a happy smile, "That's fine Stephen. I'll turn in the rental truck and meet you at the gate for the flight to London."

He gave her a searching look, "So, are you O.K. with leaving here?"

Abby looked at him in surprise, "Of course. You know me. No plans and no demands," she insisted.

He shook his head sadly, "Abby, its O.K. to make plans _with_ someone as long as its what you both want," he said gently.

She frowned at him, confusion clouding her eyes.

Stephen hugged her in concern, "Look, call me if you need anything. Otherwise I'll see you at the gate." He walked away from her then called back over his shoulder, "Say goodbye to Billy the Kid for me!"

She watched as he jogged to Cindy, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. Arm in arm, they left the hotel.

As she watched them leave together, her thoughts turned to Connor. Feeling lonely, she went into the Café to buy a sandwich.

After dinner she really began to feel sorry for herself. She missed Connor and couldn't wait to hear his voice. She brushed her teeth, put on an oversized sleep-shirt, got into bed and finished her daily log of lizard observations.

She thought back to earlier in the day. The horned lizards had been very entertaining. Both Slim and Long Tail had attempted to gain Loner's affections with unhappy results. Slim had begun by striking a pose and bobbing his head energetically. When he didn't get a response, the love-struck lizard tried to scamper to Loner's side. Unimpressed, the female lizard snapped at poor Slim sending him cowering in defeat. Long Tail had surveyed the situation and secure in his own ability to win a mate, had swaggered out into the open. He began his own demonstration of superior head bobbing, practically hopping in his attempt to impress the female. Once again, Loner was not willing to allow the courtship. She rushed the second male, and with an angry hiss chased him across the sandy ground before she turned away to sun herself.

It was the most interesting thing that happened all day, so Abby finished her final log entry by writing: _Loner continues to hold herself apart from the others. She rejected two males today. She is reliant only upon herself. I suggest the volunteers continue to watch her closely – see if she selects a mate this season. _

She set the journal aside when her room phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi," Connor said warmly. "How was your day?"

Abby grinned as soon as she heard his voice. "I've had a really good day. Oh, and Cindy says to tell you the whole town has been in an uproar about Bud. The police think he is completely out of the area… they think he is trying to find Caroline," she reported to ease his mind.

"If he goes near her, the police will catch him. I imagine he knows his only chance is to start over somewhere else," he sighed. "But I don't want to talk about that. What else is happening?"

"Just another fun day with the lizards. How about you? Is the trip going well?"

"Yes. We had a best practices discussion on ranching that was great. It helped confirm that my ideas for the Double Bar S will work," he said confidently. "I also made some solid contacts with other Ranchers in the region."

"That's fantastic! I'm glad you got so much out it," she said supportively.

"Yeah, it was important for me to be here but given the choice, I'd rather be in Lone Hill right now. Being away from you isn't easy," he said softly.

Abby melted. "Well… I might have missed you today… just a little," she admitted.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Can I see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'd like to spend my last night here with you," she said anxiously.

"Don't remind me," he said sadly. He forced himself to act cheerful. "Look… we'll get dressed up and go out for a nice dinner and a surprise afterward."

"O.K., it's a date," Abby promised. "I'll even buy a dress for the occasion."

"I'll make some reservations and I'll let you know what time I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"O.K., be careful on your drive back," she requested.

"I will, but I might push the speed limit just a little… I can't wait to see you," he said truthfully. His voice went deep and velvet soft as he said, "I'll dream about you tonight."

Abby gave a soft laugh of delight, "Good. See you tomorrow, Connor"

"Night Abby."

She hung up the phone and turned out the light. Tomorrow would be busy. She would have to turn in all her notes, call Dr. James and still find time to buy a new dress. But by tomorrow night she would be with Connor again. Unwilling to think past that point, she snuggled into the bed and closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Warning: This chapter contains mature situations and should probably be classed as "M." Younger readers should skip this chapter. If you read it anyway, please remember my characters are in their twenties. They are self-supporting, responsible adults about to take a big step in their relationship. Older readers: Enjoy!

Chapter 15

The day passed in a blur for Abby. She gave all her notes and equipment to the volunteer students, called Dr. James to thank him for the opportunity and then rushed out to buy a dress and some shoes. Connor left a message for her at the hotel that he would pick her up that evening at 6:30. At 6:29, she strolled down the stairs. Connor was seated in the lobby waiting for her. When he saw her descend the stairs he stood up slowly. She was so blindingly beautiful that his mouth fell open as his gaze swept from the top of her head down to the shoes on her feet and back up to her face.

Her hair was curled so that it fell in a cute bob. Her bangs drew attention to her eyes. She had accentuated her eyelids with silver and gray shadow; making her eyes appear larger. Her lips were stained light pink. The dress she wore nearly stopped his heart. It was blue-gray to match her eyes. The silky material revealed every curve even as the knee length skirt and square neckline concealed. Her legs were bare, but toned and tanned enough to look great. The shoes on her feet were the sexiest things he had ever seen. A delicate silver strap collared each ankle while two more sets of straps crossed above her exposed toes. The deep gray soles and matching four-inch high stiletto heels finished off the look.

She stood still, watching his reaction nervously.

He closed his mouth and forced his legs to move. He shook his head in astonishment and whistled as he walked to her side. "You take my breath away," he admitted.

Abby blushed. "Thank you," she replied with a wide smile. "You look really good too."

His silky hair was pushed back from his face, the long strands curling at his collar. His handsome face was smooth thanks to a recent shave. The clothes he wore; black slacks, black jacket, white shirt and dove-gray tie showcased his wide shoulders and trim waistline. The classic style looked great on him and matched her outfit perfectly.

He led her out the main door; happy to see she brought a wrap.

Abby looked around in confusion when he stopped just outside the hotel. "Where's your SUV?"

He grinned at her as he opened the door of a fire engine red, '67 mustang convertible. "We're not taking the SUV tonight." He waited until she was seated and then closed her door. He ran around to the driver's side as he explained, "This was my very special gift when I graduated from Texas A&M."

She looked at the beautifully refurbished car, "It's amazing."

"Yeah," he agreed. Then he asked, "Are you O.K. with the top down?"

"Yes, I like the wind in my hair."

He drove them to a very elegant steak house for a candle-lit dinner. They both had tenderloin steak with potatoes and salad. Afterward, they shared a rich lava cake for desert. The dark chocolate cake with its molten chocolate center was served with vanilla ice cream. The combination was sinfully good. When they finished, they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"That was the best meal I've ever had," Abby declared with a satisfied sigh.

Connor tugged her to him for a quick kiss. "You taste like chocolate," he said happily. He stared at her mouth and softly added, "Delicious."

Abby looked into his eyes, "What now?"

He winked at her, "Now you get your surprise." He refused to tell her anything more as they drove along a country road. As the road begin to curve and climb she asked, "Is this the lone hill the town is named after?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. There's a great spot up on the hill that's just perfect for your surprise," he said mysteriously.

Abby quietly closed her eyes and let the wind rush around her face until the car stopped. She opened her eyes to see nothing but shadowed bushes and emptiness all around her. "Its so dark… I hope my surprise brought a flashlight," she teased.

He took her hand, linking their fingers. "I come here to stargaze."

Abby looked up at the black sky, overwhelmed by the number of stars she could see. "Wow! It's amazing!"

"Yeah. Away from city lights, the sky looks a lot different. I'll show you."

Connor got out of the car and flipped his bucket seat forward. Then he opened Abby's door and helped her out so he could flip her seat forward as well. He climbed into the back seat and picked up a small but powerful telescope from the floor. He set it up on a small pad on top of the trunk of the car. When he had the telescope aligned properly, he beckoned to Abby to join him. She braced her stomach against the padding of the back seat and looked through the eyepiece. "Is that Saturn? I can see rings!"

"Pretty unreal, huh?"

She looked at him, unable to believe how much thought and effort he put into their time together. No one had ever arranged such wonderful dates for her. She shook her head and smiled, "Oh Connor, this is a fantastic surprise. Thank you."

She leaned toward the eyepiece to take another look at the planet through the powerful scope. Without taking her eye away, she murmured, "It's so beautiful."

Connor looked down at Abby, his thoughts focused completely on her, "Yes. Very beautiful…" he agreed.

They took turns looking through the telescope while Connor shifted it to different points of interest in the night sky and explained what they were seeing. After an hour, Abby turned and slid down onto the back seat. Connor sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too," she said with a small shiver of excitement.

"You're cold," he said in worry.

She moved closer to him, "I'm not cold," she promised.

He looked down into her eyes. The moonlight turned them into endless pools of mystery. He could get lost in them. Hell, he was lost. It was difficult to hold back his desire, knowing her London flight was tomorrow, yet he wanted to be guided by her wishes. He prayed he was reading her signals correctly. He looked deep into her eyes and satisfied by what he saw there, dipped his head to kiss her gently. She kissed him back, bringing her hands around his neck to pull him closer.

Passion exploded between them. Connor felt like he was in the middle of a raging fire of want and need, fueled by the love burning in his heart. Boldly, he lifted her, to cradle her in his lap. When Abby shifted against him and offered her mouth, he couldn't hold back any longer. His lips crashed against hers to kiss her breathless. Pressing her close, he traced the line of her jaw with his warm mouth and began to nibble at her neck.

Shockwaves of pleasure rolled through Abby's body. She ran her fingers through his hair and turned her head to lightly run her tongue along the edge of his ear lobe. She felt Connor tremble as she ran her hand along his chest. With a sigh, she buried her face against his neck. She knew she needed to slow things down, but it was difficult with him driving her wild. Taking a deep breath, she gently murmured, "I think we should go back to the hotel now."

He pulled back from her and nodded shakily. He took a ragged breath and hugged her before he finally managed to say, "O.K."

The whole way back to town, they held hands. Every so often, Connor let go to shift gears, but then he would immediately reach for her again. As he drove, he lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed the delicate skin near her wrist.

He glanced at her with a reassuring smile, while the words _I love you_ ran through his mind. He wanted to tell her, but he was afraid she would think it was a line; empty words used to help get her into bed. He decided to wait. Tonight he would show her how he felt, and then tomorrow he would tell her and ask her to stay with him.

When they reached the hotel, Connor hurried to open her car door. He helped her out of the mustang and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he walked her into the lobby. Together they walked up the stairs and down the hall to Abby's room. When they came to a stop in front of her door, Connor placed his hands on either side of her head and caged her against the wood. The intense look in his dark eyes drew her like a magnet. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her. He ran his lips along hers. When she opened for him, he explored her mouth hungrily. As soon as he remembered they were in a public hallway, he broke away and touched his nose and forehead to hers. With his eyes closed, he kissed his way across her cheek to nuzzle her hair. He moved one hand to trail his fingers softly along the side of her neck and whispered in her ear, "Abby darlin' please invite me in."

Abby opened her passion-filled eyes and turned her back to him to nervously place the card key into the reader on her door. She wasn't a girl who slept around. She was very careful about sex and hadn't dated very much since high school. With Connor she felt safe. Her relationship with him had gone far beyond the fun fling she had initially intended, and she wanted this night with him. It was her last chance to find out what it meant to be his lover. For once she was going to take a risk and get what she wanted.

Decision made, she pulled the card key out of the slot just as she felt his mouth touch the sensitive skin along the back of her neck. He trailed kisses down to her shoulder while Abby tilted her head in pleasure.

She opened the door and faced him. With a sexy smile she reached up and wrapped her fingers around his tie. "You are most definitely invited in," she said as her eyes promised paradise. She led him into the room, and carefully closed and locked the door.

No further words were spoken as he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. His mouth searched out hers as he reverently carried her to the bed.

The precious hours of the night raced by as they touched, kissed and twined together.

Driven to show her how he felt, Connor turned the night into a joyful celebration of the physical. Abby responded by giving without reservation.

The two became one. Hearts and souls in sync, their bodies joined in perfect union. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, they fit together. Her softness captured his strength as they found completion again and again.

As dawn approached, they simultaneously cried out in pleasure one last time. Sated, Connor pulled her close and nestled her into his warmth. Within seconds, they were both sound asleep.

xxxxxx

Whew! I wanted this chapter to express their first time together without getting too graphic. I hope I got it right. Comments?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Nothing ever goes smoothly for these two.

Chapter 16

The first ring of the phone was enough to wake Abby. She reached out blindly and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"This is your wake up call," the voice said cheerfully.

"O.K., thanks," she said automatically. Eyes closed, she hung up the phone and dropped her head back onto her pillow. She heard Connor's deep, even breathing behind her. His body was spooned along hers, his hand resting on her thigh. She took a second to enjoy the feel of him and to remember the fantastic night they had shared. She eased away careful not to wake him and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

She felt pleasantly sore as she turned the water taps to hot and started the shower. Last night was an experience she would never forget. In fact, her whole time with Connor was etched into her memory. Their entire time together had been like a glorious fairy tale and didn't seem completely real to her.

Her real life was in London she reminded herself. In a few hours she would be on a plane and her life would go back to normal. She would kiss Connor good-bye and invite him to visit like Stephen had done with Cindy. Satisfied with the idea, she stepped into the shower and let the heat relax her.

Seconds later, Connor joined her under the spray of water. She giggled as he pulled her into his arms, but his sensuous kiss quickly added desire to the joy she felt. Suddenly the bathroom became a very steamy place.

An hour later, Abby managed to get dressed. She felt boneless and thoroughly relaxed as she rubbed a towel through her damp hair. For the first time in years, she allowed herself to believe that love could be in her future. Some distant time in her future, she silently corrected as she started to feel anxious. She took a few deep breaths and deliberately calmed herself. Everything was all right. Connor liked her and they definitely had chemistry, but he understood she was leaving. Once she was safely on her flight to London, she would think about her relationship with him.

Connor sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes. He felt fantastic. Abby was passionate and giving in bed. Their first night together had been epic. Her response to him was intense and would only grow stronger with practice. He grinned as he imagined their future. He was positive she loved him as much as he loved her. He was sure no one could make love the way Abby had without being in love.

Feeling confident, he moved to stand behind her as she fixed her hair in front of a floor length mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. "Have I said good morning, yet?" he asked huskily.

"I think good morning was implied when you made love to me in the shower," she answered with a grin.

His face was relaxed and happy as he nuzzled the side of her neck, "Abby don't go. I want you to stay here with me," he said simply. His dark eyes watched her reflection expectantly.

Abby's happy mood disappeared instantly. Suddenly the arms around her waist felt like a cage. She frowned, as all her emotional shields snapped into place. Old fears welled to the surface as she sought escape. She stepped out of his arms and looked at him in panic. "Connor, I have to go home now. My whole life is in London."

When he looked ready to argue, she struck out with indifference, trying to lessen what they shared. "Look the sex was lovely, but you can't really mean…"

He stared at her in shock, disbelief clear on his face. "We didn't spend last night and this morning having sex. That was love," he stated flatly.

When she continued to frown at him, he stepped back, while his own issues jumped into the fray. She didn't love him. She had used him just like Caroline. Only it wasn't about money this time, it was worse. She had used him as a vacation fling. Hurt by her lack of response and the thoughts crowding in his head, he amended softly, "For me it was love."

Abby watched his jaw clench in anger as he picked up his jacket and left the room. Her first reaction was to run after him, but fear kept her still. Her thoughts were mired in the mistake she made years ago with a man who used love as a trap and a weapon. She stared at the floor in frustration.

She quickly grabbed her luggage and began to violently stuff her clothes into the different compartments. "How could he expect me to stay here? I didn't ask him to fall in love and get all serious. Couldn't he just say he would miss me and call me. No! He's got to change everything and try to take control.

I've got a whole life in London," she ranted. "I have my flat and my job. I see Stephen every other weekend and I shop on Saturdays. I workout on Tuesdays and Thursdays and everything is just the way I like it," she insisted. "So what if I live alone and my job could disappear at any moment for lack of funding. The important thing is that it's my life. My very routine, lonely, boring life," she said slowly. She struggled as she felt her safe life slipping away. She searched her mind for anything that would support her need to leave as she said, "My brother is there." Then she admitted in defeat, "But I only see him once every couple of years."

She set her luggage aside as she tried to think, "O.K., so London isn't that great. But what have I got here?" Her heart practically shouted, _Connor!_ A man so amazingly different from anyone she had known before, that she doubted her own ability to judge him. Trying to be objective, she thought back over their time together. She remembered the look in Connor's eyes, as he loved her. The feel of his hand holding hers. His laugh and dimpled smile that warmed her all the way to her soul. The way he looked out for her and did his best to please her. His easy-going personality and the connection she felt when they talked.

She knew he could be stubborn and that his home would always be Lone Hill, but she loved his passionate devotion to the ranch and his way with people. She loved that he really listened to her and cared about what she thought. She loved his open and giving heart… She loved him. The knowledge burst upon her, taking her by surprise.

With a shaky sigh, she sank onto the bed. "He didn't order me to stay. He only told me what he wanted," she realized sadly. "I didn't even tell him how I feel." Regret poured through her, "I've really made a dog's breakfast of this."

Down in the lobby, Cindy checked the previous day's paperwork from behind the check-in counter. It was the last thing she had to do before she took Stephen to the airport. She smiled as she wondered about Connor's mustang out front. He had obviously spent the night with Abby and by now the whole town would be talking about it. She couldn't wait to get the happy details.

She looked up as she heard heavy footsteps practically running down the stairs. Connor stormed across the lobby without even looking in her direction. He slammed out the front door as Cindy watched in surprised foreboding.

Half an hour later, Abby stepped into the lobby looking pale and unhappy. She dragged all her luggage behind her but when she saw Cindy at the counter she hurried over. "Hi, she said shortly. "Did you see Connor?"

"Lord, yes. He looked real upset," she said diplomatically. He actually looked mad enough to chew nails, but she didn't say that to Abby. Cindy gave her a look of womanly commiseration, "What happened?"

"He asked me to stay. He implied that he loved me, but by that time I was totally panicked. I got really scared and I made him angry. I messed everything up badly," she admitted. "I've got to try to fix it, so I won't be on the London flight today. Will you please let Stephen know?"

"Sure thing, hon," Cindy replied as she brought up the computer screen to check Abby out of the hotel. "Let me know if you need another room tonight," she said as she watched the dejected girl carry her luggage out.

Abby lifted one hand in farewell without looking back.

"Good luck!" Cindy yelled. She gnawed on her lower lip in worry, knowing there wasn't much she could do. She looked upward and crossed her fingers for luck; "Please let this work out for Connor and Abby."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. You've all been wonderful about reviewing and I truly appreciate it.

Chapter 17

Connor stood in the horse barn of the Double Bar S, running his hand along Harrison's side. He picked up the protective pads and placed them on his horse's back and then reached for the saddle. He positioned it on top of the pads and began to cinch it securely around the horse's chest. He planned to take a very long ride.

He had been plenty mad when he drove his convertible home from the hotel. But the initial hurt caused by Abby's unexpected reaction had faded. Now he needed to think.

A sound behind him made Connor pause before he said, "Morning, granddad."

Mike moved to stand beside his grandson. He watched in concern as he noted the tension in Connor's movements. "Trouble?" he asked.

Connor gave him a look of complete misery. "Oh yeah."

The older man patted his shoulder, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it has something to do with Abby."

When Connor continued to fuss with the saddle Mike said, "I met your grandmother when I was younger than you. Love hit me like a bolt of lightening, but that didn't make things easy. She gave me fits before I finally got her to marry me," he admitted with a laugh. "Best 28 years of my life, rest her soul."

Connor gave him a look of love mixed with exasperation, "I don't think my situation is the same."

"Of course not," Mike agreed easily. "But what I'm saying is, don't give up. If she's the one, then you've got to keep trying."

"Thanks. I'll think about it," he promised. He gave his grandfather a hug as he said, "I'm going for a ride. I'll see you later."

"O.K., but check the lizard site while you're out," Mike requested.

Connor swung up into the saddle and nodded his head as he urged Harrison out of the barn. He knew Mike would understand his need to be alone.

He let Harrison pick a direction as he tried to take comfort from the land. For long minutes he rode, unaware of his surroundings until Harrison trotted to the river's edge. He stared at his tire swing while images of the first time he kissed Abby filled his head. It was a very good memory, but right now it hurt. He turned Harrison away from the river and rode on.

He realized that Abby was now linked in his heart to many places on the ranch. Yet, he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the land and had been connected to it from the very first moment his grandfather set him on a horse and took him to see the herd of cattle.

But now he felt torn. A huge piece of his heart was on a plane to London. He checked his watch. Her flight had left minutes ago. He wondered how soon he could get an airline ticket and follow her. If he went to London and begged, it might help. He knew he had made a big mistake by trying to rush her into a relationship. He had obviously terrified her by throwing such a huge request at her.

Now that he was somewhat calm, he reasoned that the scene with Abby was not necessarily a rerun of what had happened with Caroline. Abby might not have been ready to change her whole life for him, but storming out of her room was no way to deal with the issue.

He knew she feared being controlled. But instead of understanding her fears, he had let his own hurt blind him. He had acted like a scared child and walked away, rather than face her possible rejection of him. He didn't even say goodbye to her.

He left her with the impression that it was his way or nothing at all. He wouldn't blame her if she ran as far and as fast from him as she could. God, he felt like a fool.

His mood shifted as insecurity crept back into his heart. He was speculating about her feelings. It was very possible that she just didn't love him at all. Maybe he really was a vacation fling. Depressed by his thoughts, he tried to clear his head.

With a heavy sigh, he guided his horse toward the lizard watch. It was the last place on earth he wanted to be, but Mike had asked, so he would check on the two local graduate students.

A few miles away, Abby sat in her rented truck and gathered her courage. She knew she had to face Connor but she was afraid. Not of him, he was a good man and she would never fear him. Her fear stemmed from her own mistakes. She had hurt him; maybe enough that he would no longer care what she said. If he wouldn't listen, her future would be a very lonely one.

Pushing her sad thoughts aside, she got out of the truck and opened the tailgate. Her cooler was back there so she climbed in and pulled her water bottle out of the ice. With a groan, she sat down and took a drink. "I don't know how to do this," she mumbled quietly.

She had ended up near the lizard site; on Double Bar S land, but not yet prepared to look for Connor. Bracing her spine, she decided it was time to find him.

Before she could move, he was there, riding toward her. Her heart did a rapid flutter at the sight of him. Taking a deep breath she tried to steady herself, but it was no use. She tensed up as he guided Harrison to her. She had no idea how to take away the pain she had caused.

Connor spotted Abby's pickup truck as soon as he reached the road. The tailgate was open and he could see her as she sat still and quiet, looking directly at him. She was the right woman for him; he knew that without a doubt. What he didn't know was how she felt.

His heart began to beat through his chest and instinct urged him to grab her and never let go. Then his pride took over and he stomped down his hopes. In her room, she had been pretty clear that he had assumed too much. He wouldn't jump to conclusions again. He urged Harrison closer to where she waited. "You missed your flight," he said carefully.

"Yeah, I had unfinished business here," she said as she nervously watched him through her mirrored sunglasses.

"Oh. Still working with the lizards," he said in disappointment. "Guess I better let you get back to it."

"Connor wait," she said in a rush. "I'm sorry about this morning."

Feeling embarrassed and heartsick that she was trying to smooth over his hurt, he said, "It was my mistake. I asked for too much." His words sounded stiff and formal. Not at all what he wanted, but he didn't know how to approach her. He tugged on Harrison's reins to circle the horse away from her.

"Stop! I need to tell you what I learned from watching the lizards," she blurted out desperately.

He pulled his Stetson off his head and ran a hand through his hair. "What?" he asked in total confusion.

She reached up to remove her sunglasses and then placed a hand on his arm; afraid he would gallop away. "Just listen please," she begged. "Loner chased away both Long Tail and Slim, attacking at the slightest approach. She was afraid to give any male power over her and it was easier to be alone. William and Kate are bonded. They are open to each other and always together."

"Abby, what in the world are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be like Loner anymore."

He stared into her eyes, afraid to make another blunder. "Tell me what you mean."

I felt overwhelmed this morning. I panicked when you asked me to stay. I lashed out at you in fear, but I didn't mean it when I said it was just sex."

"So what was it?" he asked with his heart in his eyes.

She looked straight at him, finally able to admit her own feelings. "It was love. I love you Connor and if you still want me, I'd like to stay here with you."

Before she could get the last word out, Connor slid off his horse and pulled her into his embrace. Abby wrapped her arms around his back and held on with all her strength. He hugged her tight as he said, "That's all I needed to hear. I'm so sorry I rushed you. Are you sure you're comfortable about staying?"

"Yes, I couldn't get on that plane without you."

"Thank god," he said in relief. "I was just wondering how fast I could get a plane ticket to London."

"You were going to follow me?" she asked in surprise.

"Abby, darlin' I love you. I'll do whatever it takes to make this relationship work. I don't want to control you or take over your life. I just want to be part of it," he told her honestly.

"O.K.," she said as she felt tears gather in her eyes, "I want to be part of your life too. I think we should work out how we can be together."

"Great idea," he said softly. He couldn't contain his emotions as he held her. This was his forever woman. The one he would love for the rest of his life. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around in sheer joy. He set her back on her feet and smiled down at her with a heart-stopping grin. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he gently brushed them away. "I hope those are happy tears."

Abby looked up into his eyes as long forgotten hopes and dreams sparked to life within her. Feeling a deep certainty she said, "Yeah, they are. I've suddenly got a whole lot of plans, but it may take me a long time to tell you about them."

He gathered her close feeling his own eyes get watery, "Will the next sixty or seventy years be enough time to tell me?"

"Yeah. That should just about do it," she said as she pulled his head down for a long tender kiss.

Across the field, the graduate students focused their binoculars on the young lovers instead of the lizards. When Abby and Connor kissed, the students gave each other a high-five and then happily went back to work.

Harrison tossed his head in approval and nudged Connor even closer to Abby.

With a muffled laugh, Connor broke off the kiss to look up in surprise. "My horse seems to like you, so I think you should come home with me," he said with a straight face.

"Well, if your horse likes me, how can I resist," she said with a smirk.

Connor swung himself up into the saddle and reached down for Abby's hand to help her get settled behind him. "I'll send someone back for the truck and your luggage. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow."

Abby hugged his waist. She loved him with all her heart, enough to take a very big chance but she felt vulnerable. Her tone of voice begged for reassurance as she asked, "Can we really make this work?"

"Yes, we really can," he promised as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I swear to you, we are both going to get what we want and need. It all starts with you and me going home. We'll talk and make love and talk some more until we work through everything."

"Sounds like a dream come true," she admitted as she laid her cheek against his back and linked her fingers with his.

This man was hers, to love and to keep for the rest of her life. Sweet acceptance flowed through her along with tempting memories of their night together. She gave his hand a squeeze as she changed her mind, "On second thought, if it's O.K. with you, I'd like to make love first and talk later," she requested playfully.

Connor's face broke into a full out grin as he urged Harrison to go faster. "I think I can compromise on that point," he answered as joy filled every corner of his heart.

xxxxxx

Everybody smiling? This seems like a good place to stop. There are all kinds of ways I could keep going with this story, but for now I'm done. I hope everyone enjoyed this AU. Please leave a comment.


End file.
